Pirate101:A Pirate's Life for Me
by puppyface1415
Summary: This my first story. It about the new game Pirate101. Genre: Adventure/Fantasy/some Romance in later chapters.Enjoy! . Rated M for later chapters. I do not own Pirate101 it is property of KingsIsle Studios. . Also look for my story on Devianart /
1. Chapter 1

"What does it look like from up there?" A woman yelled up to the crow's nest.

"Not good, I don't think anyone is coming anytime soon."

"We've been shipwrecked out here for nearly a week now, repairing the ship is taking longer than I thought….if help doesn't come soon…" she said softly.

"Wait! I see something! It's a ship!"

"How many are there?"

"One. Wait…make that three! No…10! Ten ships! And there coming in fast!"

"What colors are they bearing?"

"Black sails! With a white gear on them."

Her eyes widen with fear. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

A flash could be seen from the distance ship.

"What was that?"

"I don't know, it looks like-"

"_Cannons!" _Cannon balls began the hitting the already damage ship.

_**"Crystal, get Brianna! It's The Armada!"**_A handsome young pirate screamed to his wife from the captains' wheel. He looked up at the sky; dark clouds started rolling in fast. The only light came from the sparks of the Armada's cannons, as they weakened their ship to the point where they would be able to board.

"The Armanda? Way out here? How did they find us?" Crystal replied as she grabbed Brianna, holding her tightly."

"The bastards probably got wind of the treasure we're trying to find. Everyone head below deck!"

As he closed the doors to the living quarters, he called upon his vast crew. His wife with her black hair that had been blown back against the wind, stood in front of them. Holding her hand was a small girl-no older than three years old. "Daddy I'm scared!" the little girl cried.

He went over to his wife and picked his small daughter up. He gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead to try to calm her down. "It's alright sweetie…It's going to be ok." He looked around for the specific crew member he was looking for. He saw a dog pirate- an old friend he acquired in Marlybone. He called the Dog Pirate over to him.

"You wanted to see me Captain?"

"Take her, and make sure she knows nothing of this night." he commanded, as he handed his daughter to him. The dogs blue eyes glazed down at the girls grey ones.

"But what about you? And the rest of the crew?" he asked worriedly, the captain sighed.

"We will stay and fight. We can't risk getting beaten way out here. Take this bottle; it has a boat that will take you to Marlybone. Now go! Take Brianna to safety!" The dog pirate nodded and took the bottle and girl; following his captains' orders, he left.

The ship rocked back and forth as cannon fire struck it.

The Armada members began boarding.

As the enemies boarded, and one of the crew members yelled out from the crow's nest "Captain! Look! It's Deacon! " the Captain took one last glance at his wife, when the leader of The Armada yelled,

"Harold and Crystal Everret! Where is your child?" he demanded.

"She's dead." Crystal lied choking back a sob.

"Is that so? Hmph. Very well then. Men, attack."

It wasn't much of a fight, even with one of the largest crews in the skies, they were still outnumbered.

Everyone on the ship died that night, but the girl was still alive. Living in the world.

Alone.


	2. Chapter 2

_**14 years later**_

I groaned as I sat up. My eyes were still heavy from sleep when suddenly I heard a voice.

_"Get down she's going to blow!"_

The ship started rocking and explosions followed as I heard voices coughing.

_"__It's one of these prisoners!_ _Check the other cells down there, monkey!"_

"_I'm on it!"_

Did it just say _Monkey?_

"Is _this_ the prisoner we are looking for?" I heard a French voice say. I opened my eyes, and saw a REAL MONKEY.

"What the hell..?" My voice cracked slightly. I looked around my surroundings trying to remember what had happened in the last couple of days. I looked back at the monkey and saw a fat, old man with a red coat and a long white beard standing behind him.

"Are you, Santa?" I murmured in a daze.

"No! Monkey, are ye _sure_ this is the prisoner?" The man narrowed his eyes and turned to the small monkey.

"I'm sure." The Monkey had a navy blue jacket with gold buttons and a hat.

"Humph. Hard to tell. You there! Yer standing on me blindside. Are ye a boy or a girl?"

"Um, I'm a girl." I replied awkwardly.

"Ahh, and what be your name?"

"(Clever) Brianna Everret."

"See! I told you she _is_ the one!" The monkey cried triumphantly.

"Humph. If ye are who ye say you are, prove it! We both know you're an orphan. How'd ye lose your parents?" The man asked.

I remembered losing my parents, the pain I felt.

"Shipwreck..." I whispered.

"Lost in search of buried treasure! Now there's a tale!"

"Look on the bright side-perhaps they are not dead! They could be trapped in a dungeon somewhere."

"No, there dead…I know they are…" I said softly as I clutched the necklace my mother gave me. The man's expression softened as did the monkeys.

"Uh. So where'd ye grow up, then?" he said changing the subject.

I remember arriving to a city filled with dogs and a uniformed pug standing above me. A German Shepard and a Yorkie Terrier, both in red coats stood next to me. They reported to him that a dog pirate had brought me there in hopes that they would raise me.

_We must find someone to take care of her!_

_-But sir, she's not a dog..._

_So? We don't leave anyone to die because of their species!_

_What about cats?_

_They're the only exception. This girl could become the best Privateer Marleybone has ever seen, Get Officer Rottweiler in here! Now!_

I smiled as I replied, "Marleybone."

"Ah! So yer Foster Father was a redcoat, eh?" The man said.

"The dogs of Marleybone are known for their accuracy! You must be a good shot, yes?" The monkey commented.

"Good shot?" I replied confused.

"You know, a Musketeer." The man said.

"…."

"You're not a Musketeer?" the monkey asked.

"N-no. I'm not really good with guns." I said embarrassed.

They exchanged worried looks with each other. Then the man spoke again.

"So, how'd ye end up in this brig? What crime did the Armada arrest ye for?" he asked.

I remembered being on my foster father's ship. We were on our way from Skull Island when we were attacked by the Armada.

"Treason." I grunted

"Taken prisoner in a naval battle, eh?"

"Oh! You must be a Privateer! Privateers excel at inspiring their crews." The monkey replied.

I blushed a little by that remark.

"Now then, since we know who ye are now, let's get ye out of this confounded cell. There's piratin' to be done!" the man said as he unlocked the cell door. "Oh, by the way I'm Mr. Gandry and this is Boochbeard." The monkey said.

"That prisoner over there appears to want to talk to you." The Boochbeard said. I approached the cell across from mine. Inside was a goose with a spear.

"Ahh. I see a hint of destiny in your face, Pirate-I'll come with you, if you'll have me. I am  
Egg Shen, a humble monk from MooShu."

"Looks like I just got my first mate." I said as I unlocked the cell door and opened it.

Suddenly a loud blast shook the whole ship.

"That sounds bad! We'd best be out of here, quick! Ye'll be needing these." Boochbeard said as he handed me a sword and a shield. "Quickly, move up the stairs at the end of the hall!" Mr. Gandry said.

We ran up the stairs, and onto the deck. We were met by the Clockwork robots, and standing behind them was Deacon. "The prisoner must not be allowed to escape. Take them!" Then Armada guards came to them. I quickly attacked the first Marine. But then he attacked me with his sword, and I lost my balance. Then a pair of Clockwork musketeers came up.

Egg Shen jumped up into the air and slammed his spear down on one of the musketeers.

"Don't just stand there! Capture them!" Deacon yelled out. More Clockworks came forth.

"Oh no! Reinforcements!" Mr. Gandry cried out as Egg Shen and I then took out the musketeer and marine.

"We're still out numbered! Hmm let me even the odds." He throws bombs at them and they fall down.

"Victory is ours!" Egg Shen cheered.

"Impressive. It seems we underestimated you, young pirate. Your friends will not be around to save you next. Enjoy your freedom, while it lasts." Then he pulled out a spark thrower and shot it at a powder barrel, causing the barrel near Boochbeard to explode.

"The smokes clearing!" I heard Mr. Gandry say.

"The Armada leader-he's gone!" Egg Shen yelled. Boochbeard started coughing. "That blast nearly did me in! I can barely see, young pirate, you'll have to navigate us out here. Head for our ship!" we walked across the planks to their ship while Mr. Gandry helped Boochebeard.

"Head to Skull Island and find Captain Avery, he's an old friend of mine. Always hiring pirates for a scheme or other." Boochebeard cough. I climbed the stairs and took the wheel, heading to Skull Island.

We arrived at Skull Island, and I docked the ship and we got off.

"How you feeling Boochbeard?" I asked.

"I'll be alright." He replied smiling. "It was good fighting with ye, young pirate. I can see you're going to do great things."

"Well we be best be off." Mr. Gandry said

"Aye. Good Luck and good hunting!" Boochbeard said as they both got back onto the ship.

"Thanks for your help!" I called out to them. They waved to us and we waved back as they sailed off.

"We best be off too." Egg Shen said.

"Right. Let's go find Avery."

We arrived at a mansion, and went inside. At a deck stood a man dressed in a green pirate outfit and had a black pirate hat on. He had brown curly hair and a white beard and mustache and on his arm was a white bird.

"Um, excuse me. Are you Captain Avery?" I asked rather nervously. I always get nervous around new people.

"That I am. What is it you want?" he replied.

"You see, we kinda just escaped from the Armada and we're going to need a place to stay." I said.

"On the run from the Armada, are you? Well, this is a pirate haven I run here, not a charity. If you want me to hide you, you'll have to work for it." Avery replied.

"What do you want us to do?" Egg Shen asked.

"One of my more willful crewmen, a Buccaneer named Fin, stole a Jade Amulet from me. I need it back! Fin fled to Skull Mountain and roused the Troggies - now they're bombarding us! Get my Amulet back. Report to Chief Rigby at the West Bastion." We started walking out the door when he spoke again. "Wait. Say, if you're going to be a Pirate, you're going to need a ship. I'll tell you what. Do this right and I'll give you one. You have my word of honor. Do we have an accord?"

"I guess so. Thank you for your time. We'll get your Amulet back." I said. With that, Egg Shen and I headed outside.

"Hmm."

"Something troubling you Shen?"

"The whole ship thing…"

"What about it?"

"Well; he didn't look like he was telling us the truth." Egg Shen replied.

"What makes you say that?"

"I do not know, he just doesn't look that trust worthy."

We arrived at the West Bastion were we found a man. As we approached him, Egg Shen suddenly yelled out, "Look out!" as barrel flew over our heads followed by blasts.

"Ahoy, there! Keep yer head down unless ye're lookin' to get blown up!"

"Are you Chief Rigby?" I yelled over then noise.

"Aye! That be me. Blasted Troggies, they've gone mad, they have!"

"We've come to help!" Egg Shen yelled out.

"You want to help? We need to stop this bombardment. Go find Bonnie Anne. She went across the bridge to teach the savages a lesson. You'll do more good there." Chief Rigby ordered. There was a bridge to the left of him. Egg Shen and I crossed the bridge to a jungle-like area, were we found a red fox holding a large, brown wood gun.

"Are you Bonnie Anne?" I asked.

The fox looked at me. "Yeah. So who're you then?" The fox asked snobbishly. She put one hand on her hip, and the over the gun on her shoulder.

"Hmm….Someone's got an attitude…" Egg Shen whispered into my ear.

"Aye, what you say about me? If you know what good for ya, you'll shut it. Don't make me use this baby I got hanging on me shoulder." The fox threatened.

"Hey! No fighting you two." I said, getting between Bonnie and Egg Shen.

"Look, my name is Brianna Everret and this is Egg Shen. Captain Avery set us to help and to get his Amulet back that this Fin stole."

"Avery sent you?" she said as she backed off. I nodded.

"Good – ye've come just in time! That Fin, he's a wily one. He riled up the Troggies till they're mad as badgers! The slimy devils raided us last night – took half our powder stores. Now they're flingin' it back at the town! We're trying to fight back, but there's too many of them! Go soften 'em up a bit, and I'll help ye find Fin."

"How many Troggies should we take out?" Egg Shen asked.

"Hmm, four should be enough. Report to Lieutenant Smollet after." So, we found a few Troggies, picked a fight or too then reported to Lieutenant Smollet, just like they were asked to do.

"Smartly done, Pirate! Now we'll show these croaking fiends the error of their ways!" Lieutenant Smollet exclaimed.

"Well done indeed – ye're good to have around in a fight. I said I'd help ye find Fin, an' I'm a girl o' my word. Have room for another on your crew, Cap'n?"


	3. Chapter 3

"You're here for fin?" Smollet asked suddenly. I nodded.

"Well, there're be time for that soon enough–Skull Island's threatened, Pirate, and it's up to _us_ to save it!"

"What should we do?" Egg Shen asked.

"The Troggies are using three great Slingshots to hurl fire bombs at the West Bastion. The bombardment's wearing down the town's defenses. Our cannons could destroy them, but our gunners can't see through all this jungle. Scout out the three Slingshots and mark them on this map." Smollet handed Bonnie Anne a map of the jungle. "You'll have to get pretty close to mark them – be careful! Report back when you're finished. Good hunting!"

With that we left to mark the Troggie Slingshots. We had marked the first two when we got attacked by Troggie Shaman looking for the third one. We quickly beat them then headed back to Smollet.

We showed him the map; he looked it over and smiled. "You did it, Pirate! Now take that map of your to Chief Gunner Rigby, and we'll answer their slingshots with cannons! Hop to it!"

We crossed the bridge back to the West Bastion where we found Chief Rigby.

"Ye're back! What's this ye've got?" Bonnie Anne handed him the map of the jungle. "A map o' the Troggy artillery! Now we'll show 'em! Alright then, you run back to -" he paused. He looked at the map closely then at the cannons aim at the Troggie Slingshots. "Argh! Belay that!"

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Look 'ere. This flinger – the guns won't reach it!" he showed us the mark where the third slingshot was. "You'll have to bring it down the ol' fashioned way, face to face and eye to eye."

"They're hurlin' gunpowder kegs at us – go set some off to destroy that thing. Get to it, and report back to Smollet. We'll see to the rest."

So crossed the bridge from the West Bastion, to the jungle and looked from the third Troggy Slingshot. As we approached the last slingshot we saw that the Troggies were about the launch another gunpowder keg.

"I got this." Bonnie Anne said as she slowly approached them, with her sparquebus on her shoulder she lined it up with the barrel and took the shot. It hit it before the Troggies could launch it.

"Nice shot." I said.

"I must say, that was very impressive." Egg Shen chimed in.

She turned and smiled at us. "Let's get back to Smollet."

We reported back to Smollet (hopeful for the last time) and told him about the last Troggie slingshot.

"A job well done, Pirate. The bombardment is over and Skull Island is safe." Smollet said.

"Now that the Troggies are under control, we can look to getting Captain Avery his amulet back. Fin fled up the trail. I'd wager he's hiding in Skull Cave. I sent two of my best scouts, Livsey and Shepherd, up the trail to see. They've been gone for hours. Go see if the Troggies got them. If Livsey and Shepherd are alive, they'll know where Fin is." Smollet said

We crossed a bridge to the outskirts of the Troggy village.

"You there! Help!" I heard a voice say. We turned and saw a wooden. As we approached the cage, I saw a small frog in a bamboo cage trying to open a metal lock.

"Are you Livsey?" I asked the frog, who nodded.

"Aye. That's me. Thank heaven you're here! You need to get me out of here, and right quick, before the Troggies return to their posts!" Livsey said hurriedly. He reached for the lock again, struggled with it, and then gave up.

"Blast! I can't get the lock open. One of the Troggie Shaman must have a key! Go get it please!"

"You mean a key like this?" Egg Shen said as he pulled out a key, the frog gasped.

"Where did you get—better yet, WHEN did you get that?" I asked surprisingly.

"When we were helping Bonnie Anne defeat the Troggies a while ago." He said as he unlocked the cage and let Livsey out.

"Thank you, Pirate! I thought I'd never get out of here!" he said overjoyed.

"We're looking for Fin. Do you know where he is?" Bonnie Anne asked.

"Want Fin, do you? He's up the trail, but he's not alone. There's a whole gang of Sharks up here – Cutthroats by the look of them." Livsey answered.

"They set up a camp across the bridge. They're up to something. Shepherd and I found them, but the Sharks attacked and we got separated. I didn't see Fin, but he must be near. You attack the Cutthroats to draw them away. I'll sneak into their camp and see what I can find out. When I'm done I'll hide in the mouth of the Skull Cave. We'll meet again there. "

"OK then, you go on ahead." I said. Livsey got up and ran towards the Skull Cave. "We're going to need a distraction so Livsey can sneak in their camp.

We managed to sneak past the Troggy and went onto the outskirts of the Cutthroat camp.

"Ah, so this is the Skull Cave. Scary looking place, yes?" Egg Shen whispered

"And there are the Cutthroats. Let's go pick a fight." Bonnie Anne replied.

We fought about five Cutthroats, when we heard a familiar voice say "Psst! Over here!"

I looked over to the mouth of the cave and saw Livsey jumping up and down waving to us.

We went over to him, and I could he had a piece of paper in his hand. "Well done, Pirates! During your diversion, I found this note. Listen to this: 'Our buyer won't be here for a while. I'll be in the Temple. When the buyer arrives, bring him to me. The Temple entrance is in the Skull Cave."

"As I thought. Into the darkness we go!" Egg Shen said.

"Right. Thanks, Livsey." I said before following Egg Shen and Bonnie into the Cave. As we entered into the Skull Cave, I could see a treasure chest. It was illuminated by light streaming through the Skull Cave's eyes.

"Ooo, I see a chest up there by that altar. I wonder what's in it." Egg Shen said he approached it.

"Careful, it could be booby trapped." Bonnie Anne warned. Ignoring her he walked over and opened the chest. I kind of expected him to get knocked unconscious, but nothing happened. He pulled out an orange-colored pirate hat with a faded white feather on top.

"Hmph…not really my style. Here you have it, Captain. He said as he handed it to me.

"Thanks." I said as I dusted the hat off and put it on. "How do I look?"

"It suits you." he replied. I turned my attention to the waterfall. As I walked down the steps of the altar and went behind the waterfall, we found vines across the tunnel.

"It looks like we'll have to cut our way through." Bonnie said as she drew her hunting knife. We began hacking our way through the thick vines, and after five minutes of hard work, we managed to clear the passageway.

As we made our way down the steps I heard Egg Shen say "Ah, that cave is a short cut back to the fort."

As we pushed the doors open, I saw something that room was filled with Cutthroats.

"Careful! There's a lot of Cutthroats down here. But we can sneak past 'em if we keep to the walls." Bonnie Anne whispered.

I led the way through the temple. Thankfully, we didn't have to fight any Cutthroats and we soon came across a large doorway to the Throne Room, but the floor at the foot of the stairs was submerged by water.

"That water's too deep and too fast – we'll never make it!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"I think Anne is right, young friend. We will cross this obstacle, but not yet." Egg Shen replied.

"You there, come here, quick!" A voice said. We turned around to find a Dog with green eyes, wearing a hat with feathers and a coat over a shirt and trousers wielding a cutlass.

"What you doing here, Pirate?" he said.

"Livsey sent us." I said. "Are you Shepherd?"

"Aye, that's me. Livsey sent you? Very good! When Livsey and I split up, I made my way in here. I've been here for hours, watching… and listening." Shepherd said.

"Fin's across the way there, in the Throne Room. The girl's right, the water's too rough to swim."

"Then how do we get across?" I asked.

"I overheard that Marcus, Fin's right hand Shark, knows how to drain the water. If you lower the water, I'll help you deal with Fin." Shepherd said. "Marcus is holed up in a tomb. One of these Cutthroats must have a key."


	4. Chapter 4

It took us a while to get the key from the Cutthroats.

"Man, those guys were tough." I said panting.

"We got the key! Now let's go find Marcus. I bet he's in that room at the end of the hall." Bonnie Anne said. We headed to the Hidden Shrine and unlocked the door. In side we saw about three Cutthroats. One of them was wearing a green shirt, with a brown vast over it, and trousers. He was wielding a cutlass in his right hand and on his left was a trident (like a pirate hook).

"You must be Marcus." I said taking a fighting stance.

"What's this? A little puppy, come to play? Lads, let's teach this puppy to play dead!" he said as he rushed toward me. He swung his sword at me which I quickly dodge. Egg Shen and Bonnie Anne were fighting the other three while I took Marcus. He was strong but we made quick work of him.

"I surrender, I tell ye! I'll talk, I'll talk!" he said.

"We want Fin. Is he down here?" I said.

"Fin? Aye, his down here, with his Jade Amulet too. I'm done with him now – he can keep this soggy hole and his stupid bauble."

"Where can we find him?" Bonnie Anne asked.

"You want to find Fin? You need to drain the water. Go to the Shrine and press the keystone on all three of the Statues."

As we headed to the door, he began to speak again.

"Watch yerself – the Troggies drove us out the Shrine, an' they won't be happy to see ye." He warned.

When we arrived at the Shrine the Troggies were waiting for us. As we fought them we pressed the three keystones causing the water to drain.

"The water's gone - good! Let's go get that Amulet!" Egg Shen exclaimed.

We headed back to meet up with Sergeant Shepherd.

"You did it! The waters passable now!" he said over joyed.

"We're going to get Fin, wanna join us?" I asked.

He thought about it for a second before answering.

"Well. I should report back, but if you're going after Fin, I'll help you first. Fin and I have a score to settle."

As we entered the throne room in the temple, we were met by four Sharks. The leader, I took to be Fin, was wielding a pair of D-shaped blades. He was wearing a pair of goggles on eyes, a black tank top, camouflage cargo pants, and what looks like tribal tattoos on his arms. The Jade Amulet was shining brightly in his hand.

"You made three mistakes, Pirate. First, you took the job. Second, you didn't bring an army." Fin said.

"What's the last one?" Egg Shen sneered.

"Last? Don't fight me in the dark. The dark is where I shine." He said as he put the Amulet in his pocket.

As we were getting ready to fight, I heard Shepherd shout out something.

"Hold your ground, friends!" he came up to us and whispered. "Cutthroats are bullies and cowards – beat their leader and the rest will turn tail. So get Fin!" We nodded in response. Bonnie ducked down behind some rubble, while the rest of us fought Fin and his flunkies.

Shen and I quickly took out one of his guards, so while Shepherd took out another. He then went for Fin and they began to duel each other, Shepherd's cutlass clashed with Fin's cutters.

Fin deflected one of Shepherd's blows then pushed him, causing Shepherd to stumble backwards.

"I've got this!" I said as I ran toward them.

"Don't get cocky, Pirate." He said.

I dodged Fin's cutters; it just barely missed my arm. I leaned forward and slashed at Fin, but he simply jumped backwards.

He lunged at me with his cutters, slashing my cheek; it stung as blood slowly trickled down it. He suddenly pushed me, and I hit my head on the stone table.

"Captain, look out!" I heard Egg Shen yell.

Rubbing my head, I looked up and saw Fin approaching me. He smirked.

"Told you not to get cocky." He said as he got ready to strike.

Suddenly I heard Fin roared in pain and he fell to his knees. I looked over him and saw Bonnie. She had fired her Sparquebus at him.

"Good timing." I said.

"Just doing my job." She said as she walked over and helped me up.

"You alright, Captain?" Egg Shen asked as he approached us.

"I'm fine." I said as I rubbed my cheek slightly. It still stung.

Fin threw the Amulet onto the floor, he wincing in pain and gritting his teeth.

"Ah, quit your whining, you big baby." Bonnie teased.

He growled at her in response, and then turned his attention to me. "I want you to remember this moment, Pirate. This is the moment you won your first victory. And the moment you made your worst enemy." Fin Dorsal said menacingly.

"Ah, shut your jaws, you bully!" Shepherd yelled to him. "Well done, Pirate – you're a good one to have handy in a fight." he shackled Fin's hands and lifted him to his feet. "I'll report back to Lieutenant Smollet – you take the Amulet to Avery. I hope we meet again."

I picked up the Jade Amulet. "Now let's get this back to Avery."

As we exited the temple, Bonnie noticed something on the stairs near the door.

"That's a nice lookin' cane! Wonder what it's doing down here?" she said as she picked it up.

She looked over for second. "Oy! There are initials engraved here: R.H. Hmmm. Harker! This must be Mr. Harker's Cane!" she exclaimed. "We should take it back to 'im. Harker's no beggar – he'll make it worth our while. You can find him at the Gypsy Wagon outside Avery's mansion."

We exited the Skull Cave through the short cut Egg Shen found.

Before we went to see Avery, we stopped to return the cane to Mr. Harker.

"What's this?" he asked. "My Cane, found at last! You've done me quite a fair, young pirate. You have my gratitude. "

As we entered Captain Avery's office, he greeted us. "You've done it! The Troggy bombardment has stopped, you've recovered my amulet, and Fin is brought to justice. Well done!"

As I handed him the amulet, he checked it to see that it was alright. He looked at me surprised. "You didn't even try to swap my Amulet for a fake – what are you, an honest pirate? Ha!"

"Well, a deal's a deal – and you've done your part sure as silver. A ship I promised, and a ship you'll have." Captain Avery said as he handed me a letter with a wax seal on it.

"You take this writ down to the docks and seek out Dockmaster Dan. He'll see to it. Farewell to ye, _Captain_!"

I smiled as I held letter. "Let's get going."

As we exited the manor, I could hardly contain my excitement. "We're going to get a ship! I can't believe it."

"Me either." Egg Shen said sarcastically.

"Shen, what's your problem?"

"I do not trust Avery, he is up to something, and I can feel it."

We arrived at Avery's private dock; the dock master was waiting for us.

"You must be Dockmaster Dan."

"Aye that's me. What can I do for ye?"

I handed the letter to him. He read it. "Ah, Avery's sent you to claim a boat, I see. Congratulations, you are the proud owner of that mighty ship!" The dock master said, jerking a thumb at the ship, he looked over his shoulder.

It was a beautiful Monquistan frigate painted yellow and blue with blue sails with an image of bananas on them.

"Thank y-…" I said, but he cut me off.

"Oh, I'm sorry – that's not your ship…"

"WHAT?" We cried as the Monquistan ship, moved out of the way to reveal a large raft. Actually it was just a wooden platform with one mast and a wooden rudder nailed to six barrel halves.

"That's the one." He said as he pointed to the raft. "And what a ship she is! You'll be the terror of the skyways in that beauty!" Dockmaster Dan laughed.

"_Ahem_. If I may be so bold, young Pirate, that boat is indeed the saddest excuse for a ship that ever moored at this harbor." I heard someone say. I looked to see who it was.

It was an old gray Cat with a white beard and mustache. He was wearing a black hat, dark glasses, gold earrings, and a black coat over a faded red shirt and green trousers, and black shoes with brass buckles. He had a wooden cane in his left hand and a tin cup in his right.

"Who are you?" Bonnie asked.

"The names Blind Mew, and as you heard by my name….I cannot see, but even from here, I distinctly hear its worn planks creaking and groaning like a sick yak." Blind Mew said.

"Damn you, Avery…" I said, almost fuming with anger.

"See? I knew it! I knew he could not be trusted!" Egg Shen said. "We had a deal with Avery, and he swindled us! Do not take this lying down!"

As we entered Captain Avery's office, we saw him sitting at his desk doing paperwork. I rushed over to him and slammed my hands onto his desk, it startled a bit him.

"What the blazes is wrong with-"

"What makes you think that piece of crap counts as a ship?!" I yelled at him.

"Calm down, Captain." Bonnie said as she pulled me away from the desk.

"What, you don't like your boat – I mean, your ship? Oh, dear!" Captain Avery said. I looked him angrily. I had to bite my tongue to keep from lashing out on him.

"Avery, you played us!" Egg Shen said.

"We can't sail around in that floating piece of –" Bonnie placed her hand over my mouth.

"Langue, Captain." She whispered in my ear. I groaned and she removed her hand. "You got to do something about this. Give us a better ship." He got up from his chair, and sighed.

"I wish I could. But I'm afraid there's nothing to be done – I've honored the _letter _of our agreement."


	5. Chapter 5

"What!? You good for nothing-"

"Take a seat, young Captain, and calm down." He said as he gestured to the couch, we went over and sat down, he sat in a chair in front of us. "I'm afraid I can't give you a better ship, Captain, but I can point you toward that which every pirate loves even more than his ship: treasure." Captain Avery said. "Have you ever heard of Captain Gunn?" he asked. I shook my head no.

"Well. Tis a fine tale, and like the best of tales, it ends in gold..." And with that he began his tale.

"Captain Gunn was a legend of the skyways, feared by pirates and princes from Marleybone to Monquista. A finer smuggler never slipped past a blockade. Gunn sailed to MooShu – mysterious realm of the Samoorai and the Ninja Pigs. And there he made a tremendous discovery…"

"On the cliffs of MooShu, there grows a rare and tasty delicacy – Yum-Yum fruit, the most precious commodity in the Spiral. That's right! Yum-Yum fruit! It can restore disease, grant strength, and even restore youth! And it makes your breath minty fresh – which is nice."

"Unfortunately, the Emperor of MooShu holds Yum-Yum Trees sacred. Stealing Yum-Yum fruit is punishable by death… if you get caught. Gunn smuggled back loads of the stuff. And he sold it by the ton: Yum bread, Yum Cake, Yum Pudding – but his real stroke of genius was when he bottled it. And he called his creation, 'Yum.'"

"Pirates went crazy for Yum, and everybody else did too. Gunn was rich! He even trademarked the song. Whenever a pirate sings 'Yo ho-ho and a bottle of Yum', crafty old Gunn makes a penny. When he retired, Captain Gunn was the richest pirate in history. And then he died."

"So where is his gold? No one knows! His Last Will and Testament has been lost for year… until now!" he stood up. "An associate of mine found the Will, and I can get you on his crew… if you do me one favor."

"What do you want us the do?" I asked.

"There's a Chalice in the treasure, wrapped in sail cloth. Bring that one piece back to me, and the rest of Gunn's loot is yours. Go to the Privateer's Office and talk to the Commodore. He'll train you to be an officer, and send you to the crew hunting Gunn's gold."

When we left Captain Avery's office, Bonnie suggested we split up.

"What for?" I asked.

"Well, even though we're going to be lookin' for the treasure, we still need a place to stay. Brianna, you and Shen, go talk to the Commodore, while I go look for a place. The Privateer's Office is the building with gray flags; it has a blue ship wheel on it with a gold telescope. After I'm done, I'll head over to the Kraken Skulls Tavern. We'll meet up there."

"Ok." I said as we split up.

We I stopped in front of the Privateer's Office, and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I heard a voice said that sounded Marleybonian. I opened the door and saw a gray sheepdog wearing a blue officer's uniform standing at a desk.

As I walked over in front of the Commodore's desk, he suddenly shouted, "Strike the colors! Sound the general quarters!"

His sudden outburst startled me a bit.

After a moment, I remembered from when I lived in Marlybone that he was speaking in navel terms. "Strike the colors" meant surrendering, and "sound general quarters" means battle stations. But why was he talking in naval terms?

I looked at Egg Shen and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Um. Sir, we're on land." I said.

"What's that? Ah yes, of course we're on land. Hmm, just testing you, that's it." The Commodore answered.

"We're looking to join the crew that's searching for Gunn's gold." Egg Shen said.

"Gold? Where?" He asked looking around. "Ah, Gunn's gold, of course! Avery sent you, didn't he?"

I nodded.

"Right. Ask the barkeep in the Kraken Skulls Tavern for Ensign Emmett. Good hunting!"

"Ok. Thanks." I replied turning to leave but the Commodore stopped me. "Where the blazes do you think you're going? If you're to make it out there, you need to be prepared. It's time for your first lesson."

Few hours later, Shen and I left the Privateer's Office, exhausted.

We found Bonnie outside the Tavern.

"What took ye so long? The Tavern closed up for the night." She asked. "So what did the Commodore tell ye?"

"He said go ask the barkeep at the tavern for some guy named Ensign Emmett, and then he had us train with him, he kept getting distracted." I said sleepily.

"Did you find a place?" Shen asked yawning.

"Sure did, come on sleepy heads, let's go." She said chuckling as she led the way.

When we got there, the house looked alright. Not too big, not too small. Inside were a bunk bed and a hammock. Bonnie slept on the top bunk and I on the bottom while Shen slept in the hammock.

It didn't take me long to fall asleep, as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light.

The next day we woke fully refreshed, we ate breakfast then headed to the Tavern. As we entered the tavern; I saw the barkeep cleaning a table.

"Excuse me. Is Ensign Emmett around here"? I asked.

"Looking for Ensign Emmett? Aye, he's here." The barkeep answered. "The treasure hunters are in the cellar, meeting in private. Head down the trap door yonder and you'll find them."

"Ok thanks." As we climbed down the stairs to the cellar; I could hear an argument going on.

"Now look here, Ratbeard – I'm in charge of this venture! We're using your ship, and you'll still be captain of it, but the Will is mine. I shall lead!" An otter with a white mustache said. He was wearing a small black hat that wad peeling off at the top, a brownish orange coat with brass buttons over a white shirt, and black pants that were held up by a belt with two holsters with pistols in them.

"So, I'm to be naught more than a lowly pilot, then? Pshaw! How do we know you even have the Will, Emmett?" A rat with an eye patch over his left eye, a wooden peg-leg, and a grayish looking beard questioned him. He had on a brown three-cornered hat, a dark orange coat over a brown shirt and gray pants with patches on his knees held up by a leather belt with a scabbard for a cutlass. With him were two Wharf Rats wearing bandanas on their heads, blue trousers; they both wielded a cutlass.

"Have no fear, blowhard. I have the Will right here." The otter replied as he pulls a roll of parchment he had kept safe in his coat pocket and placed it on the table.

"Har! Get him, boys! And take that Will!" he shouted to the two Wharf Rats. We quickly rushed in to help.

As we were fighting Ratbeard he got ahold of the will.

"I've got the Will! The treasure's mine, you lubbers! Finish them off, lads – I'll meet you at the hideout! Har har har!" Ratbeard shouted as he ran past me. He shoved Shen out of the way and hurried up the ladder.

"Ratbeard stole the Will! He's goin ta get away!" Bonnie shouted as she shot a Wharf Rat.

"Worry about him later! Right now we have the Wharf Rats to deal with!" I said as I ran towards one. He tried to slice my arm with his sword but I dodged it. Shen then grabbed him and hit him in the head with his spear; he fell to the ground, out cold. The other Wharf Rat tried to sneak up behind me, but he suddenly fell forward, turning around, I saw the otter holding a smoking pistol.

"I say, that was close! I don't know who you are, young Pirate, but the names Emmett, and I'll gladly join your crew." he said as he put his pistol in the holster.

"Welcome aboard Emmett. I'm Clever Brianna Everret and this Bonnie Anne and Egg Shen." I answered.

"Now that the formalities are out of the way, let's get that thieving rat!" Egg Shen said.

As we climbed up the stairs, I looked around the tavern.

"Damn it! Where did he go?"

"You're chasing Ratbeard?" I heard a voice say. I looked around and saw an old man with a lazy eye. He looked like a prospector. He had on a wide brimmed hat, and a bag over his shoulder, a wooden pickaxe for a cane, and he wore a white shirt with blue denim overalls.

"Yeah. Do you know which way he went?"

"He came barreling through here like a greyhound with his tail on fire! He ran out the front door! Go get him!"

"Right. Thanks."

We burst through the tavern door and a heard a young frog called "You looking for Ratbeard? He went that way, towards the docks."

We nodded and we ran down to the docks but not a ship was in sight.

"Argh, no, we're too late." I said.

"Looking for Ratbeard, are we Captain? I can help you, young Pirate." A familiar voice said. I turned around to see Blind Mew standing behind us.

"I know precisely where Ratbeard has gone."

"Wha-how?" I asked confused.

"How, you ask? I may be blind, but I have acute hearing." Blind Mew continued. "I distinctly heard a group of six pirates running by. From the sound of their panting and their distinct smell, they were definitely Wharf Rats. I heard Ratbeard himself call to raise sail for home. It's well known that Ratbeard and his gang make port at Blood Shoals in the channel beyond. There's no time to waste! Talk to the dock master and take possession of that death trap – I mean 'boat.' Race to Blood Shoals – you'll find him."

"Thank you, Blind Mew." I said as we ran to Captain Avery's private dock.

"Dockmaster we need the ship, we're heading to Blood Shoals." I said.

"There's your ship. She isn't pretty, but she'll fly at least as far as Blood Shoals. Head up on the pier to claim her, and be on your way. Good hunting!" The dock master said.

"Everyone, get aboard the _White Rabbit_!" I called. Everyone stepped aboard the raft cautiously.

"That's what you're naming the ship?" Shen asked.

"Got any better names?" I asked back.

"…No"

"Then the _White Rabbit _it is."

Emmett pulled up the anchors, while Bonnie and Shen did the sails.

"We can follow that Windlane to Blood Shoals." Emmett said standing beside me.

I took hold of the wheel, and we sailed out of Captain Avery's dock towards Blood Shoals.

We sailed the Windlane for a while; luckily the _White Rabbit_actually sailed very well.

As we made port at the docks of Blood Shoals, I could see it was only a small town built near the foot of a cliff with the entrance of a large cave. There were footprints in the sand leading towards the cave.

"Judging by all the footprints, it looks like a crowd of Wharf Rats walked into the cave there." Bonnie remarked as she examined them.

"There are no tracks leading out. The blackguard must still be within!" Emmett said as he pointed to the cave entrance.

We entered the cave and could see that there was a light coming from the back end of the cave. As we went further, the cave expanded into a large cavern with a sandy floor. In the center of the cavern stood a wooden picnic table with food on it, with the walls of the cavern lined with crates and other stolen treasures. But what really shocked me were the dead bodies of the Wharf Rats still sitting in the chairs.

A blue mists suddenly appeared, and they took the form of the dead Wharf Rats. The one closest to us cried, "Wait! You still live – stay and hear my tale of woe, I beg you!"

I nodded and took a seat at the table.

The others nervously sat down in the seats, and the rat began his tale. "My name is Lasko; look upon us, you who yet breathe, and pity our cruel lot. Ratbeard, our captain told us of a treasure for the taking."

"We helped him win the Will, as you well know, and sailed back here to feast in celebration. 'We'll soon be rich, boys!' That's what he told us."

"But the villain betrayed us. The food was poisoned! He killed us all and left us here, a feast for crabs. He'll have all the treasure to himself. Unless you stop him, that is…"

"What can we do?" Emmett asked.

"Our spirits are trapped, pirate. We have unfinished business, debts of heart and honor that leash us here like chains o' steel." Lasko said. "You can grant me eternal rest by making sure Ratbeard never takes Gunn's treasure, but that won't help my shipmates Manny, Moe, an' Jack."

"They have their own troubles binding them. I won't help you stop Ratbeard until I know they won't be left behind. Set their souls at ease."


	6. Chapter 6

One by one, we listen to the troubles of his shipmates.

First up was Manny, he had taken the job because he wanted to repay his adoptive uncle Scuttles the Crab, the money he stole from him. Next was Moe lost his sweetheart's locket in a bet against some guy named Crimson Jake and in return he lost his dear Nancy's love. Lastly there was Jack who took the job so he could pay the Red Claws ransom for his kidnapped nephew, Nick.

We left the cave to find Uncle Scuttles and Crimson Jake since they lived on Blood Shoals.

We found an old crab repairing a ship. "Excuse me sir. Do you by in chance know where we can find a crab that goes by the name Scuttles?" I asked.

"Yer talking to 'im." he said still working on the ship.

"Then you must remember a rat named Manny." Egg Shen replied.

"Manny? Course I remember him." He said as he stopped working and turned to us. "Raised like me own nephew, I did." Then his expression darkens. "And how does he thank me, by stealing me strongbox!" Uncle Scuttles said angrily. "Why do ye ask?"

"He's dead."

His face softens and he turned away from us.

"His ghost told us that he wants to pay you back."

"Oh, so the little thief would make good now, eh?" The old crab asked, remorsefully. "My sailing days are over – now I'm a shipwright, refitting ships. I get by with salvaged wood, but there's no decent rope for rigging."

"How can we help repay Manny's debt?" I asked.

"I'm nearly out of materials. Go out in the Skyway and bring me Rope from the rigging of Cutthroat ships. That'll make up for the gold Manny took."

We left Blood Shoals and defeated about three Cutthroat ships for the Rope then headed back.

"Well, that Rope will keep me working for some time to come." He said as I handed him the rope. "I thank ye, Pirate. Go tell Manny… tell 'im I forgive him." Uncle Scuttles said sadly.

I nodded. "Don't worry, I will, sir." Turning to the crew, I said quietly, "Now let's find Crimson Jake."

Uncle Scuttles had showed us where Jake lived; we knocked on his door. A man with a black beard and a hook on his left hand wearing red clothes answered it. So that's why his called _Crimson_ Jake.

"What do ye want?" he asked gruffly.

"We're here to talk to you about Moe. Do you remember him?" I said. He held the door open and we all went inside.

"Moe the Wharf Rat? Sure I remember him." He said as we sat down at his table.

"We're here for the locket you won from him." I said.

"Ah, he sent you for the locket, did he? Ha! He lost it to me fair and square!" Crimson Jake laughed. "You can tell him I said that he ain't gettin' the locket back."

"Please sir, Moe really needs that locket, back…it's important."

"Where is Moe anyway?" he asked looking behind us trying to see if he was here. "Hmph! Probably too much of a coward to show his face around here." He said laughing.

"He's dead." I said, gritting my teeth trying to control my anger. Crimson Jake immediately stopped laughing.

"Moe's dead, you say? Well, that's no concern of mine. Some lads are lucky, and some aren't." he shrugged. "If he's dead, what do you need it for?"

"It belonged to the love of his life. His ghost asked us to return it to her for him." I answered, and Crimson Jake nodded.

"Ah. That's quite a tale. That's tragic, really. Reminds me of a girl who…" Crimson Jake said, he had a of dreamy look in his eye, as if he was remember some past event. I just stared at him.

Is this guy for real?

"Who – what, ye don't want to help me too? Only helpin' ghosts, are we?" I stared at him some more, and he cracked.

"Alright, the locket's not here, but I know where it is. Go catch me some batacuda for my dinner, and I'll tell you where to find it." Crimson Jake answered.

We left Crimson Jake's house, and boarded the _White Rabbit__._

"I say, Captain, you look upset, back there, you looked like you wanted to punch him in the face, not that I can't blame you, he was rather rude." Emmett said.

"I'm fine." I sighed. "I'm just thinking about this whole Ratbeard thing."

"What about it?" Shen asked.

"It's just…how could someone be so coldhearted as to poison his own crew?"

"Some people just that evil, I'm afraid." Bonnie replied.

"Well I know one thing, when catch Ratbeard, I'm gonna make sure he pays for what he's done."

We find some Batacuda out in the sky way and brought back for Crimson Jake. We each handed him two batacuda giving him eight total.

"Ah– I'll eat well tonight, Pirate." Crimson Jake said as began to gut them.

"Now about the locket-" I began to say.

"Moe's locket, I squirreled it away on Skull Island. It's buried under an empty chest, back behind the waterfall."

"Ok. Thanks."

"Go quickly, pirates. When I think of Moe's story, it reminds me o' me own true love, and… Oh, I forgot ye don't care. Fine then, just go!"

As we left Crimson Jake's house and boarded the _White Rabbit_. "Set a course for Skull Island!" I called out.

As we made port at Skull Island, Shen asked. "So which do we get first, Captain? The locket or Young Nick?"

"Nick. The locket can wait."

"We're goin' to pay the ransom then?" Bonnie asked.

"Hell no! I'm not made of money!" I replied.

"Then how-"

"Easy. We'll fight." I said grinning.

She nodded and led the way to Black Rock Cave.

"There's Black Rock Cave. Let's see to these Crabs, eh what?" Emmett said as we approached it.

As we entered the cave, we found a cavern where a young rat in a wooden cage dangling from the rope of a crane. It was moved slowly towards a cauldron of boiling hot water surrounded by three Crabs, two with swords and one with a harpoon gun.

"Come for some rodent stew, have you? Well, we ain't sharing! Crush 'em, me boyos! Crush 'em all!" The lead Crab shouted.

"Help! Jam the winch, or I'm done for!" Young Nick cried.

The Crab leader ran toward us. He swung at me with his sword which I quickly dodged run ran straight for the crane. Bonnie, Emmett, and Egg Shen held them off while I got to the crane.

"Look out!" Nick yelled out. I turned around just in time to dodge three harpoons that were aimed at my head.

I picked them up and jammed them in the winch. Those wouldn't hold long.

"Nick, I need you to swing the cage."

"What? Why?" he asked.

"Just do it!" I shouted. He nodded and started swinging the cage.

"Emmett!" I shouted.

"I'm on it!" he replied. He threw his pistol in the air and pulled out another one from the inside of his coat pocket. He aimed it at the roped and shot at it. Then put it away just in time to catch the one he threw in the air and shot that one. The sparks hit the rope and the cage fell to the ground and broke apart.

"Thank you, Pirate. If it hadn't been for you, I'd be in the soup." He said as I helped him up.

Suddenly more crabs appeared.

"There's more of 'em! Protect Young Nick!" Bonnie shouted as she shot a crab.

With help for Nick we finished off the remaining crabs.

"Now that I'm free, I need to get home. Can you take me back to Blood Shoals? My mother is waiting for me there." Nick said as we left the cave.

"We will, but first there is something we have to do first." I replied. "Bonnie?"

"Right." She replied nodding.

Bonnie led us behind a waterfall where we found the chest, like Crimson Jake told us. She lifted the chest up, and there was the locket, shining like a diamond in the rough.

"Here's the locket – she's a beauty." she said as she held it up to the light. "Let's take it to Nancy. I know where to find her."

We found Nancy McGill out by the Tavern leaning against the wall.

"Excuse me, Nancy?" I asked.

She looked at me annoyed. "What do you want, Pirate?" she asked as she started to leave. "I've no time for…"

"Moe's sent us."

She turned to face us. "Moe sent you?" she said softly. I nodded. "Well. I've nothing to say to him or to you." Nancy said coldly.

"But Nancy...Moe's dead, he's ghost wanted us to give you this." I said as I motioned to Bonnie who hands her the locket.

Nancy holds it up looking at it sadly.

"He got it back, did he? Well, it seems he could keep his word after all. Better late than never, I guess." she said, softening. "I will never abide Moe's pirating and gambling ways… But at least I can forgive him. You can tell him that for me."

I nodded and turned back to my crew. "Alright guys. Set course for Blood Shoals. I believe someone's mother is wanting her son back." I said looking at Nick who blushed scratching the back of his head.

Before we left for the docks I stole one last glance at Nancy. She was walking away, holding the locket close to her chest with a small smile across her lips and tears in her eyes. I smiled. I hope that one day those too will be reunited in a much better place.

Once we arrived at Blood Shoals, Nick led us to his house, where we found his mother was waiting for him.

"Ah Nick, ye're all right! I was worried sick about ye, boy! Pirate, ye're the answer to my very prayers." Nick's mother said hugging her son. "Thank you for saving my boy, and for fighting back against those accursed Crabs! It's a good deed you've done here."

We left Nick's house and headed to the cave. Where we found the ghosts waiting for us.

The ghost of Manny greeted us.

"You paid back Uncle Scuttles for me?" he asked hopefully, and I nodded. "I thank you, Pirate. I hope your life follows a better course than mine ever did. Farewell." Manny said as he slowly faded away.

Next can Moe. "We returned the locket back to Nancy. She told us to tell you that she forgives you." I said smiling.

"Thank you, Pirate. I could never win her back, but Nancy knows my love is true. You've brought me peace to rest in." Moe said as he also faded away.

Finally was Jack. "You don't have to worry about Nick anymore; he's safe with his mother."

"Thank you, pirate, for doing the right thing, even for me. We might've been enemies had we met in life, but now you've set me free. Go tell Lasko you've saved me. You've saved us all." Jack said as he faded away.

"I thank you, Pirate. I got those poor lads mixed up in this business, and now I've done right by them." Lasko said approaching us. "Now…It's time to deal with Ratbeard."


	7. Chapter 7

"I don't know where Ratbeard's gone, but I wager I know who does. He's the hidden mastermind behind every black market, criminal scheme, and dirty deed from here to MooShu. Go to Jonah Town, and find Captain Ahab. Tell him you want to talk to the Frogfather."

"Ok. Thanks Lasko. And don't worry, we'll catch Ratbeard." I said and he nodded.

We left the cavern and boarded the _Lucky Rabbit __and sailed away from Blood Shoals_.

"So. By any chance, do any of you know where Jonah Town is?" I asked.

"From what I hear, it's built on the back of a giant whale." Emmett replied.

"Wait. What? A giant _WHALE_?" I asked surprised.

"Well, _Sky_ whale, but yes."

"How do we track down something like a giant sky whale?" I asked steering the _Lucky Rabbit __through the Windlane_.

"The whale stays south of Rapa Nui, so we'll find it around that area." Emmett answered.

We sailed past Rapa Nui, home of the Nui Water Moles. Soon we saw Jonah Town, on the back of a giant sky whale like Emmett said. It was a sight behold. I wondered how they got the town to to stay on without being bucked off.

We made port at the docks and asked around for Captain Ahab, we found him standing outside near the Golden Fin Tavern. Captain Ahab was an elderly pelican wearing a dark blue hat and a button down coat, holding a telescope in his right hand.

"Excuse me, sir, but have you heard of the Frogfather?" I asked.

"The Frogfather? Ayuh, I've heard of him." He looked at us closely and rubbed the bottom of his beak.

"You seem a decent sort – what the blazes do you want with the Frogfather?" Captain Ahab asked.

"We're…looking for someone, and we were told that the Frogfather can tell us where he is." Egg Shen answered.

Captain Ahab shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't help you. I know where the Frogfather is, but I don't talk about it – the Frogfather is not someone I want to offend." Captain Ahab said. "I have other troubles to see to. We here in Jonah Town are humble fisher folk – our lives are only as good as the day's catch."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" I asked.

"Hmm, now that you mentioned it. My best fisherman, Brody, was due back yesterday, and there's no sign of him. He was trawling for Sky Clams out by the Vortex of Doom." Captain Ahab continued. "Hmm… Now that I say that out loud, it doesn't sound like a good idea at all!"

_Bird brain._I thought to myself.

"I fear the storm may have drawn him in! Captain, you're tougher than any of us fishermen, can you brave the Vortex and see if you can find Brody?" Captain Ahab asked. "It's not far from here. Basically it looks like a giant tornado, you can't miss it."

"Ok. Don't worry, Captain Ahab. We'll bring back Brody." I said.

We headed back to the docks and boarded the _Lucky Rabbit_. We sailed toward the Vortex of Doom, the winds so loud, you had to shout to be heard. "Everyone, brace yourselves! We're going in!"

With the sails raised for maximum speed, we entered straight through the walls of the vortex.

In the center of the vortex, was a ship with a Pelican on it, he was wearing a green fisherman coat and hat, holding a fishing pole in one hand and a lantern in the other. Across the bow read "Amity"

The _Amity_ was surrounded by sharks; were leaping out of the sky to try and get Brody. "Help!" I heard him shout.

"Prepare to board!" I shouted over the winds as we drew next to the _Amity_.

We boarded the _Amity_, and quickly went over to Brody.

A storm shark flew toward me, it's jaw open and I dodged an electrically-charged bite. I hit it with my sword and sent it flopping onto the deck, where Egg Shen stabbed it with his spear.

Bonnie was down on one knee, where she shot a storm shark in mid-leap, and it fell down into the clouds below.

Emmett had pulled out both his pistols, and as two sharks leapt towards him at the same time, he pulled back the triggers, stunning both of them.

"Ahoy there, mates! Good thing you happened along, Captain! Aye, if I'm going to trawl a vortex, I need a bigger boat!" Brody said as he hopped onto the _Lucky Rabbit_.

"This fishing boat's all beat up – we'll have to put her out of her misery." Rena said sadly.

"I'll ride with you then." Brody said. "But first…"

With a sigh, Brody took the still burning candle out of his lantern and threw it onto the deck of the _Amity_, and everyone except for Rena took off their hats and we all had a moment of silence for the _Amity_ as it burned and sank below the clouds.

We return to the docks where Captain Ahab greeted us.

"Well done, Captain! Well done indeed! You've saved one of our best!" Captain Ahab cheered. As Brody left, Captain Ahab said, "I'm afraid I have another problem, and this one's even more serious…"

"My son Norville's not back yet – he went to Rapa Nui to sell the month's catch of fish and clams, you see. I expected him back while you were off finding Brody – it's not like Norville to be late. I'm very worried! We're just humble fisher folk – if we don't get that money soon, we won't be able to pay our… eh… _upkeep_. Go to Rapa Nui and find Norville, and maybe I can help you find the Frogfather."

"Alright, sir, we'll head there straightaway." I said as I climbed back aboard the _Lucky Rabbit_.

As we made port at the small docks of Rapa Nui next to their canoes, we were warmly greeted by the Water Moles as we passed by.

"No sign of any Pelicans here, Captain. Let's ask that Trader over there." Emmett remarked gesturing to the trader.

"Good idea, Emmett." I said as we entered the marketplace, we say several objects for sale.

"Market is open again! You have goods? We will trade." The Water Mole said cheerfully. He was wearing a head wreath of leaves, a necklace made of black nuts and he wore a white short robe with an orange hem.

"Oh, no. We're not looking to buy anything right now; we're actually looking for someone." Bonnie said.

"Oh, you looking for someone?" he asked.

"Have you heard of anyone named Norville?" I asked.

"Norville? Ah, you mean Fisherbird! Yes, I saw him. He was at last market, sold his fish, and got his pay." "Do you know where he is now?" Emmett asked.

"Where did Fisherbird go? Did not see. He left when Rat Pirate caused all the troubles, and the Waponis came – much confusion."

"You don't think he means Ratbeard, do ye?" Bonnie asked looking at me.

"Rat? Long story. Ask Chief Omutu about that." The Water Mole said, pointing at the Water Mole with the large mask with the mane of palm leaves and the carved wooden staff standing in front of the largest hut."

As we approached the chief I asked, "Excuse me, sir, have you seen Ratbeard?"

"Ratbeard was a friend of the Nui. But he betrayed us – he stole the Sacred Feathers for the Waponis, our enemies!" Chief Omutu said.

"I think he does mean Ratbeard!" Emmett exclaimed. "Ratbeard's allied himself with the Waponis?"

"The Waponis have no honor – they worship an evil Fire God, and forget their ancestors. Now they circle Rapa Nui, singing mocking songs at us!" Chief Omutu continued. "The Nui are peaceful, the Nui are traders – friends to all! We have no warriors to find the Waponis. Can you help us?"

"Of course, sir."

"Take your mighty ship and turn your cannons on the Waponis. Destroy their War Boat, and the Nui will do you great honor."

"Right." I said as I turned to my crew. "Well mates, let's go sink some War Boats."


End file.
